


Cry the pain away

by u1timate_trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Saihara Shuichi, shuichi saihara needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u1timate_trash/pseuds/u1timate_trash
Summary: (title sounds more sad than it is)Basically me projecting my sadness into shuichi and having kokichi hug himAlso not edited or proofread in any way
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Cry the pain away

I sighed as I layed in my bed. It's been a bad week, with my depression hitting hard. What's worse, is that Kaede is worried about me because I've been wearing my hat. I've gotten rid of my hat for the most part, so she knows something's up. I rolled over as I sighed again, a light stream of tears trailing down my face. I curled up tightly in a ball. All I want is a hug, just one. But I know that no one would hug me, much less even want to. I was a burden to everyone, always taking and never giving. No one would want me around, not even my parents did. My friends are just friends with me because they're pitying me. They never wanted to be friends with me, they never did. Kokichi doesn't want to be my boyfriend, and that's not a lie. A small click came from my door, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up just as my door opened. Kokichi was standing in the doorway, grinning as always. His smile dropped and eyes softened when he saw me. He was pitying me. I looked away, unable to see his expression. 'Oh Shu, what happened?’ Kokichi asked as he closed the door and walked towards my bed. I kept my head down, not wanting Kokichi to see me like this. He sat on the bed next to me, still looking at me. More tears came rushing down my face. Kokichi took my chin in his palm and lifted my head up. I quickly looked away, too scared to look at him. ‘Shu, look at me.’ I firmly kept my gaze on the wall. ‘Shuichi,’ Kokichi said, more forcefully. I flinched and closed my eyes. ‘Shuichi, please,’ Kokichi said in a soft voice. I slowly opened my eyes. Kokichi’s purple eyes locked with mine. Instead of pity, all I saw was concern. He wiped my tears with his thumbs, but it was useless as more tears came streaming down. ‘What happened,’ Kokichi asked gently. The dam broke and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to make coherent sentences, but it all came in a jumble. Suddenly, Kokichi’s lips were on mine. I tensed up, but then relaxed into the kiss. We kissed for a little and Kokichi pulled away. 'It's ok baby, take your time,’ Kokichi said. ‘I-i'm s-s-sorry,’ I stuttered, 'it's r-really nothing.’ ‘Nonsense baby, if it's got you crying it's obviously important. I won't judge you.’ ‘o-okay, u-um, basically I've been depressed all week and I feel like nobody loves me and is just pitying me and I feel like you don't love me and I'm so sorry I'm such a burden I just love you so much I'm sorry I for-’ I was suddenly cut off by lips kissing me. Kokichi laid down next to me and pulled me into his chest. ‘Shhh baby,’ he said while stroking my hair, ‘you're not a burden. You do so much for us, you just can't see it. And I love you so much, and that's not a lie. I'm not pitying you, I promise. Me, Kaede, Kaito, Maki, and everyone else is your friend because we want to be. You're such a great person, Shu, I wish you could see it too.’ My body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. I started crying again, but this time out of happiness. I wrapped my arms around Kokichis waist and cuddled closer to him. I felt warm, like I was actually loved. ‘Get some sleep love,’ Kokichi pressed a kiss to my forehead. I hummed and wrapped my arms tighter around him. ‘Please don't leave,’ I whimpered. 'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere my beloved.’


End file.
